Tower Rendezvous
by fearblank
Summary: LilyxScorpius - Lil bit Limey. Lily has quite a steamy encounter with one Mr. Scorpius Malfoy in one of the more secluded areas of the castle...


* * *

Yeah... ummm... cause Vera made me want to write a Lemon... but I didn't have the guts to go the full way... Vera's Lemon: the-darkness-loves./art/The-Very-End-of-it-All-Chap-9-83123251 ... lol... she wasn't very lemony in full... and she's probably going to take it down soon... she's getting rid of the fanfiction on her dA account

... sooo... hopes you is liking... remember these things:

1) I have never written a descriptive Lemon like this before.

2) I have never done anything "Lemony" before... I'm fifteen for god's sake... though I know people who are my age and have...

3) Comments are welcome... I'd appreciate any hints or what ever...

4) I love LilyxScor... don't burn it too bad if you're a RosexScor Shipper

5) I don't own Harry Potter. Nor do I own the Characters or settings... I just like manipulating them in ways that I want them to...

Sooo... read on!

* * *

Scorpius leaned against the cold stone of the darkened tower. Usually, the tower and its rooms weren't used. It was hard to find your way to the tower door, as the only entry to the corridor that it was situated in was a passageway that almost no-one knew about. Of course, Scorpius had found it in his third year, accidentally while he was running from some Gryffindors who thought it would be fun to Hex him. This tower had become his sanctuary. He was always careful to avoid anyone else who had found it; most of them had graduated by the end of his fourth year anyway. He shut his eyes against the piercing light of the pure white moon, letting his body relax slightly, and thinking of why he was up here tonight. A rush of footsteps on the stair alerted him to another's presence and his smirked slightly, pushing himself off the wall and standing still in the shadows.

A slim form made it's way up the smooth stone stairs, the light from the small, square windows causing the her short red hair to gleam with an ethereal glow. Scorpius controlled his breathing so that it was soft and couldn't be heard unless you were standing right in front of him. The girl passed him, her head whipping from side to side as she searched for something that she obviously hadn't found yet. Scorpius followed her up as she slowed the pace of her climb, keeping to the shadowed side of the twisting stair case. The smaller girl stopped as she reached a long corridor of closed doors that was situated at the top of the tower and peered expertly into the gloomy darkness. She sighed in defeat.

'Where the fuck is he?' She whispered to herself, Scorpius had to stop himself from chuckling and giving away his position. 'Great, he stood me up... ass... should have expected it...' Scorpius' stifled laugh quickly turned to a frown at her words. He crept up behind her stealthily and in a flash pulled her flush against his body. The girl gave a scream as she struggled to get out of his grasp. Scorpius didn't let in and just tightened his hold on her, leaning down so that his mouth was level with her ear.

'You weren't talking about me now, were you Lily?' He questioned and suddenly her body went rigid and she gasped loudly in surprise before she allowed herself to relax into his arms.

'Maybe...' She alluded to him, guilt evident in her voice as she stroked a pale finger along his arm up to where he had rolled his shirt sleeve just at the bend of his elbow. Scorpius shivered at her touch. 'Sorry.' She apologised, a second finger joining the first.

'It's fine... I'm sure everyone has doubts about me.' He frowned slightly at the truth of his statement. The girl in his arms turned around in his grip.

'Everyone has their own opinion.' Scorpius winced as she scolded him 'But I shouldn't doubt you. I know you better.' It was then that he realized that she was scolding herself, not him. 'Sorry Scor.' She whispered as she looked up into his grey eyes, her own hazel ones filled with apology.

'I said it's fine.' He assured her before leaning down to place a light kiss upon her chilly nose. 'Now, how was your day?' He inquired, looking down at her with interest. Lily smiled up at him for a moment before snuggling herself into his chest, the warmth extremely inviting.

'Much better now.' She mumbled into the soft material. 'You're so warm...' She trailed off with a sigh. Scorpius laughed as he breathed in the scent of her soft hair. _Peaches_. He thought to himself.

'And you are so cold. What the hell were you doing?' He questioned as he ran a hand up and down her arms, hoping to warm her up. He felt Lily shrug against his body.

'I was in the fourth floor corridor. The heating charms were going haywire.' She explained. Scorpius laughed lightly at her.

'Idiot. You should have worn a sweater.' He told her.

'Meh...' She shrugged again and pulled herself in closer to him. 'You're warm enough for me.' She explained. 'Sooo... your day?' Lily questioned him.

'Hmmm...' Scorpius thought to himself for a moment. 'I hexed someone.' He said after a small silence. Lily frowned slightly at the innocent tone of his voice.

'Who?' She asked him, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

'Your brother.' Lily pulled back, ignoring the rush of cold that covered her body as she did so. She looked up at his face in shock.

'What! Why in the name of Merlins furry knickers did you do that!?' She all but yelled at him.' Scorpius shrugged and pulled her reluctant form back into his embrace.

'He was annoying me.' He explained. 'He came up to me and told me to stop leering at you because you would never date scum like me.'

'He did what!?' she yelled again. 'That's it, I'm going to beat the...' Scorpius cut off her flow of words with a searing kiss, causing her to forget her train of words. When he pulled back, she looked up at him dazedly.

'And what would he say. As far as he, or anyone else, knows; we're enemies. And I really don't want you to get into trouble with your family.' He explained with a rational tone. Lily pulled a face.

'And as I said; I don't care. I want to get into trouble.' She smirked at him 'I'm bad like that.' Scorpius hid his smile and arranged his features to look hurt and serious.

'So, that's all I am to you; a way to piss off your parents. And I actually thought you cared.' Lily was startled by his change in demeanour and tried to make up for it by pulling him closer to her.

'No Scor, never. Well, yes, you would help to do that, but that's not why I like you!' She insisted. 'I like you 'cause you understand me, you get me, you... are _absolutely perfect_ for me...' She added sappily to the end, hiding a smirk.

'You sap.' He laughed out loud. 'I was joking Love. I didn't mean it.' Lily smiled up at him again.

'I know... you just like getting me to say that, don't you?' She question with a knowing smile. Scorpius nodded.

'You know, you are pretty bad...' He twirled a strand of short red hair in his fingers. 'I think I like that. Very, very much...' Lily smirked.

'Oh, really?' She enquired. 'I guess I can be bad for you... if you want...' She looked up at him through her lashes.

'Oh, yes, I do...' Lily giggled and stood up on her tip toes. She placed her lips against his and kissed him deeply. Scorpius grinned against her lips as she gently nibbled at his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He parted them slightly and slipped his tongue into her mouth, taking her by surprise. Lily moaned lightly into his mouth before pressing up against him closer than he thought possible. Their tongues fought for dominance and Scorpius let Lily win, enjoying the feeling of submission and her dominance over him. While she was preoccupied Scorpius manoeuvred them so that Lily was pressed up against the opposite wall of the corridor. He lifted her up so that she didn't have to reach for his mouth and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. Scorpius moaned as she pressed her hips against his, creating a heavenly friction. He pressed her harder against the wall and took control of the kiss, regaining dominance and forcing his tongue inside her mouth with passionate ferocity. Lily ground her hips in a downwards motion, eliciting moans from her lover. She grinned against his attack and gave into his will, allowing him free access to her.

Lily let her hands wander up and down his back and Scorpius shivered with pleasure at her touch. -One hand wound itself into his slightly too-long blonde hair as the other trailed down his back. She found the hem of his shirt and lifted it slightly; granting her hand access to his pale, tone skin. She felt him shiver as her chilly fingers traced patterns along his spine. As she reached as far as she could with his shirt on, she dug her slightly long nails into his skin and dragged them down towards the small of his back. Scorpius tore his lips away from hers and swore loudly at the sensation. Lily took advantage of his momentary distraction and ran a line of kisses from he jaw to his collar bone and back up until she reached the hollow of his neck. She smiled as Scorpius moaned her name into the empty space of the corridor; she loved the way he said it in his husky voice, it made her feel so... so... wanted... so... sexy... She kissed his throat and felt his pulse jumping beneath her mouth, with a quick decision, she started to gently suck and bite the skin below her lips.

'Oh, _Merlin_, Lils... That feels...' He trailed off with a moan as her tongue ran from his throat up to his jaw in a searing trail.

'Feels what, Scor?' She asked cheekily, her hand making circles on his back with her fingertips. Scorpius growled and attacked her lips again with a ferocious passion. He decided to fight back and moved his hands from her hips. One of them sliding down along her leg, the skin of which was exposed as her skirt had risen above her thighs when he had listed her earlier. He traced a delicate line along the underside of the soft, exposed skin and felt her squirm against him at the tickling sensation. He led it slowly back to the top of her legs and slipped it under her skirt, gently massaging her soft cheek. Lily gasped into his mouth at this contact and gripped her legs around him tighter. Scorpius moaned as his errection was pushed into the skin of her thigh through his pants. He let his other hand wander up her body and slowly pulled away from her. Lily moaned at the loss of contact and pouted at him; her face flushed and her lips slightly swollen. Scorpius removed his hand from her bottom but still kept her pinned against the wall, her legs around his hips. He slowly started to unbutton her school shirt stroking the newly exposed skin with each removed button. Lily shuddered as goose bumps broke out across the pale entity of her flesh at his touch. Scorpius smirked at her reaction and leaned down to place a kiss on the side of her neck. He managed to get all of the buttons apart and slowly slid the thin material off of her shoulders and down her arms. He let it fall to the floor beside them in a heap and glanced up and down her torso, staring at her perfection with appreciation.

'Mmmm...' he murmured. 'You look good enough to eat...' Lily giggled at him.

'Well then, go ahead.' She whispered seductively. 'I'm all yours...' Scorpius nuzzled his nose into her neck and placed a trail of kisses down to her revealed chest, the soft, lacy material of her bra rubbing against his cheek. His hand slipped up and under the left side and he started to massage her breast lightly. Lily leaned her head back against the wall and moaned softly. Scorpius smirked at her reaction. He ran his nose from where it had ended between her breasts to the right side of her collar and then along the slightly protruding length of the afore mentioned bone. He nipped at it lightly and heard Lily suck in a breath quickly out of surprise, causing him to smile against her skin. He felt her hand leave his skin on his back and run gently up the outside of his shirt, coming to rest on his head along with the other one that was still entangled lightly in his hair. She pulled his lips closer to her skin and her complied, imitating her earlier actions to his own neck. Lily ground her hips down against his as she moaned at the sensation. Scorpius squeezed her breast lightly before flicking at her protruding nipple with his long finger. Lily gasp.

'Fuck Scor... _sooo_... good...' Scorpius sucked one last time at her neck and let go with a small 'pop'. He removed his hand from her bra and let his lips move back onto hers, the fiery passion no longer there as he kissed her sweetly. Lily pulled away from him slightly and pouted at the loss of heat that had been in their previous actions. 'What?' she asked, slightly put out.

'Any more and I might loose it.' He explained, his voice raw with emotion. Lily placed a small kiss at the corner of his mouth.

'Is that such a bad thing?' She questioned looking innocently at him as she ground her hips into his once more. Scorpius groaned and pulled away from the wall. He untangled her legs and let her down to the ground.

'Yes, yes it is.' He said, his voice strained. 'I don't want to do it like that. Not here anyway.' Lily scowled at him.

'So I'm not good enough for you then?' She asked, the hurt showing through the anger in her tone.

'No Lil...' Scorpius ran a hand through his already dishevelled hair. 'If anything, you're too good for me...' Lily looked at him with disgust and shook her head. She turned and started to walk away, forgetting that she was still shirtless. Scorpius realized that she hadn't understood him and grabbed her arm, pulling her back against his body. 'Lil, I meant that you deserve better than a quick shag in a corridor. Not now. I'm sorry if I offended you... kay?' He brushed his finger along her cheek as she frowned at him. Her features rearranged themselves into a quizzical look.

'But... we will...?' She asked hopefully.

'Maybe.' He leaned down and kissed her softly. He moved away from her and bent down to pick up her discarded shirt. She pulled it on and buttoned it up, but not before Scorpius caught sight of the product of his work; a dark bruising along her collar bone. He chuckled to himself and brushed aside her shirt collar to run his finger along the mark. 'Well... that certainly is interesting.' Lily looked down at it with slight difficulty and a look of horror crossed her face.

'You idiot! What happens if someone sees it?' she slapped his shoulder in annoyance.

'Well... just cover it. Put some make up on it or something. Plus, your shirt covers it, if you keep it done up.' He pointed out. Lily looked up at him, annoyed, and was about to reply when a smug look covered her features and she smirked at him.

'Yeah, unlike yours.' Scorpius lookeed at her confusedly for a moment.

'What are you talking about?' Lily lifted her hand to his neck and stroked a spot lightly.

'It seems I work better than you. It's massive.' She said, her voice highly appraising.

'You didn't?' he asked, horrified. Lily raised an eyebrow at him.

'It seems that I did.' She challenged him. 'Deal with it.' Scorpius narrowed his eyes.

'You are so bad.' He shook his head. Lily laughed and smirked as she took his hand and led him down the stairs.

'I thought we had already established that?' She questioned. Scorpius shook his head at her in wonderment.

'Sometimes I wonder where you came from.' He mused as he played with the fingers of the hand that he held.

'Well, when a woman loves a man..' Lily started.

'Stop right now.' Scorpius instructed, knowing where it was going.

'Thank you very much.' Lily continued. Scorpius looked at her strangely.

'What?' Lily laughed.

'Nothing... Just a muggle song.' She explained. 'My mum liked the band when she was a young girl. A very young girl. She has better taste now.' They reached the end of the passage way and stepped out onto the first floor, around the corner from the Ravenclaw common room. Scorpius gave her a quick kiss and a warm hug.

'I'll see you at breakfast.' He whispered in a teasing manner before letting her go. Lily laughed and shook her head.

'Yeah, and Al will see you "Leering" at me again' She giggled. She started walking backwards. 'Night Scor.' She blew a kiss at him before turning around.

'Night Lils.' He called softly after her. Scorpius navigated the underground passages to the Slytherin Common Room so he could sort out his "little problem".

* * *

Lily, on the other hand, snuck quietly into the Ravenclaw Common Room and raced across the room and up the stairs to her dorm room where her friends watched her with knowing looks. She pulled on her Pyjamas and slipped into bed an, upon seeing the other girls' looks, threw a pillow at them where they were converged on her friend's bed.

'Come on Lil,' her best friend, Jenifer Finnegan, pleaded. 'Who is it? Tell us, please?' Lily laughed at their eagerness.

'Promise not to tell?' She asked them seriously. They all nodded. 'Good... you'll see at breakfast.' The others glanced at each other. 'I think. Unless _he_ covers _it_.' She frowned to herself and the girls looked at each other, confused. 'Night.' She called as she turned off her light and closed her curtains. Jenifer sighed in annoyance.

'You are sooo mean Lils, I mean, we tell you about our conquests.' From behind the curtains they heard Lily's soft laughter.

'Good Night, Jen.'

* * *

Her Dorm mates gave her strange stares in the morning and horrified looks as she revealed the monstrous Love Bite that adorned her collar bone.

'You better not let Al see that, Lil, he'd go mental.' Lily smiled at Jen.

'I know, I didn't mean for it to happen. Let's just say his is worse.' She wiggled her eyebrows at Jen as she buttoned her shirt to cover the mark. Albus and his friends walked with them to breakfast and they sat in their usual spots at the Ravenclaw table. After about twenty minutes, they heard a murmur ripple across the hall. Turning to see the cause, everyone's eyes lighted upon one Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, who was walking in a relaxed and well rested manner towards the Slytherin table; on his neck lay a large purple-red bruise like mark. And, out of the corner of her eye, Lily could see her brother shaking his head. They all turned back to their breakfast and people all around them were conversing about all the ways that the boy in question could have acquired such a mark. Al turned to his sister; disgust in his eyes.

'See, Lil, that's why you should never date a guy like him. He's only after one thing.' He wrinkled his nose and went back to his food. Lily smirked to herself; thinking about how wrong her brother was. Lily felt something pulling at her sleave and saw Jen and the rest of her friends looking at her, awestruck.

'No way!?' Jen hissed quietly at her. Lily grinned at them all.

'Oh _yeah_.' She replied before looking at the table opposite from her. Scorpius was looking at her, his expression one of self satisfaction. Lily sent him a discreet kiss and winked at him, causing her friend's jaw to drop.

'God Lil,' Jen said to her, awe evident in her voice. 'You are sooo bad.'

* * *

End! lol... ummm... yeah... I had V this afternoon... it kinda inspired me to write this... Sugar _and_ Gurana... mmmm...


End file.
